Just Another Ordinary Day
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Someone new comes to Acme Looniversity, how will they react when they find out she doesn't talk? And will she make friends with the Toon gang? Read to find out! ?xOC Not saying who the char is, though it's obvious as the story folds out.


_**Another Ordinary Day...NOT!**_

A/N: I haven't watched much Tiny Toons! Please Forgive any mistakes I make! DX

It was just another ordinary day in Acme Acres, everyone was just getting out of school for the day. A little while later is when the teachers left, they always had to stay awhile either to finish up something or to do detention for those who misbehaved. That's when Bugs Bunny, one of the staff at Acme Loo, passed by an alley way on his way home, only to stop when he heard something.

"Well what could dat be?" Bugs wondered aloud as he peered into the alley way, he was surprised when he heard the sniffles of someone crying. "Hello? Anyone dere?" Bugs called, stepping into the alley. He followed the sniffles a little ways until he found the source, a little red fox girl. Bugs crouched down infront of the girl who sat against a wall, the fox girl gasped and moved away. "Hey dere little goil, what're ya doin' in dis here alley? Where're ya parents?" Bugs asked softly as to not scare her, she shook her head without answer. "What's da matter kid? Ya don' talk?" He asked, the girl just shook her head again. Bugs almost smiled, he knew what it was like trying to talk to kids who don't speak, two of his students at Acme Loo were the same way. "Well den, I'm gonna take a wild guess an' say ya don' know where ya parents are do ya?" Bugs asked with a bit of a grin. The girl gently shook her shook, finally looking at him fully. "Ok, do ya have a name?" The girl nodded at the question, she nervously tried to form letters with her fingers. "...Y...U...U...I....Yuui? Dat's your name?" Bugs asked, she nodded. "Okay den Yuui, we's gonna have ta find ya some place ta stay aren't we?" Bugs said with a big smile, Yuui looked a bit confused. "So I guess until den, you's gonna have ta stay wit' me!" Bugs said as stood and offered his hand to the girl, she gently took his hand and stood. Yuui was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with some worn out jeans, so if was out there for awhile she wouldn't have gotten sick. "Looks like you's gonna need some new clothes. C'mon, I know a little goil who's about you's size." Ha said as he lead Yuui to someone's house.

Bugs knocked on the door to a pretty normal looking house, though it was big. 'Alot of people must live here...' Thought Yuui, she was kinda nervous and even though she just met Bugs, she stood behind him when the door opened to relieve a little pink bunny standing there. "Huh? Mr. Bugs, what're you doing here?" The pink bunny asked, apparently knowing Bugs from somewhere. "Hey dere Babs, I was just wonderin' if ya could lend an outfit ta this little goil here." Bugs asked as he stood aside and Babs got a good look at the fox girl that was her size. "Well sure Mr. Bugs! C'mon in...uh...What's your name?" Babs asked her. "Her name's Yuui, she doesn' talk." Bugs told her, she nodded and pulled Yuui inside.

"Alright then, let's get started shall we." Babs said after she pulled Yuui through her giant family and into her room. Yuui just stood there as Babs threw things out of her closet, she listened as Babs went on and on about what kind of outfit would suit her. Then after searching through about half her wardrobe, Babs held a pile of clothes up to Yuui. The silent fox just stood there staring at the clothes. "Well? Try them on!" Babs shoved the clothes into Yuui's arms then lead her to the giant closet which now getting closer, you could see it was a walk in closet. "Just come on out when you're done!" Babs said as she shut the doors to the closet.

Yuui looked down at the clothes in her arms, then to the clothes she was wearing. 'What's so bad about the clothes i'm wearing?' Yuui thought as she set the clothes down and a stool that was in there and started to dress herself in the new clothes. 'Oh well, might as well. My clothes are kinda dirty anyway.' She thought as she changed.

It took about 5 minutes till Yuui opened the doors, Babs went on gleefully when she saw her. "Oh you look so cute! I can't believe how good you look in those! You almost look better then me in it!" Babs squealed happily, Yuui just looked at herself in the full view mirror that stood by the closet, she started from bottom to top. In place of the worn out blue jeans, she now wore a pair of black flare jeans. Instead of her dirt covered black long sleeve shirt, a slightly form fitting dark grey T-shirt ,with the word _Foxie_ written in the middle and a red heart surrounding the F, was there. When she got to her hair though she frowned, her hair was a messy blob hanging from her head. "Hm...We need to fix that." Babs, who was also looking at her, broke her from her thoughts. Yuui tilted her head, silently asking how. "Sit, I'll fix it." Babs said as she sat Yuui down in a chair in front of a mirror on a desk. Kinda like what stars had in their dressing rooms. On the desk was a bunch of styling things. "First we need to clean that hair." Babs said, the chair's back suddenly fell back and Yuui's head was now sitting over a washing thing. A towel was placed over her torso, so her new clothes didn't get wet. Then Yuui felt a bunch of things being poured onto her hair, water, shampoo, conditioner. All of it was poured then scrubbed into her hair, then another bucket full of water was poured, washing all the sudds off. "Good, now to the fun part. STLYING!" Babs said as she was again infront of the mirror desk thing. Yuui cringed and whined as Babs tugged a brush through her still wet hair, then she felt heat being added to it. The blow drying went on and so did the tugging until her hair was nice and dry, and surprisingly soft. Yuui found a pen and notepad lying on the desk and wrote something down, she tapped Babs and showed it to her. '**My hair feels amazing!****' **Was written in beautiful handwriting. "Well, it all comes down to proper washing. And by the way, you have gorgous handwriting!" Babs said with a smile, Yuui just looked down with a shy smile. "Did you even look at your hair yet? I didn't brush it like that just for you to touch it all day!" Babs said with a smirk, Yuui looked in the mirror was shocked at what she saw. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were brushed in front of her forehead instead of to the side, making her look absolutely adorable. "Just be sure that Elmyra doesn't see you, she'll never let someone as pretty as you escape." Babs joked. Yuui smirked lightly. '**I'm a fast runner**' Was written down and shown to the pink bunny. "Good thing, She's a real handful most of the time." Babs said with a light chuckle.

"I guess I should take you back to Mr. Bugs , I wonder if he stayed outside." Babs said as they walked back to the door, she opened the door and was surprised to see a note left there.

_Sorry I couldn't wait around for ya goils, but I had to go do something back at da school._

_Babs, could ya do me a favour and let Yuui stay at your house for da night? T'anks. _

_Just bring her ta school with ya tomorrow, I'll have her stuff ready for her first day at Acme Loo._

_Mr. Bugs Bunny_

"Cool! Mr. Bugs is letting you stay here tonight! And you're gonna be going to Acme Loo tomorrow with me too. This'll be so much fun!" Babs squealed and dragged Yuui back to her room and they spent the night like any two girls would during a sleepover. Pillow fights, stories and makeovers!

~Next Day~

Yuui looked around as they walked to school, she was a nervous wreck! "Hey, Relax! It's just school! Everyone'll love ya!" Babs said when seeing her new friend so scared. '**But what if they don't!?**' Yuui wrote, she was convinced that no one would like her cuz she didn't talk, but what she didn't know is that Acme Loo already has two none talking students. "Well, Anyone who doesn't will get a swift kick in the butt! I don't have big rabbit feet for nothing ya know!" Babs joked and laughed, Yuui smiled, atleast she'd have one friend at first.

"Hey Yuui, I'll help you find Mr. Bugs now since we got here early. He said he'd have your stuff." Babs said as she put her bag in her locker, Yuui nodded. "Well hello dere goils, surprising ta see you here so early." Yuui jumped, she turned to find Bugs standing there with a grin on his face. "Good morning Mr. Bugs , we just came early so Yuui would have time to get her stuff." Babs said with a big grin, Yuui nodded. "Den I guess we should be gettin' dat stuff for ya, shouldn' we?" Bugs smiled as he motioned for them to follow arrived at a class room and Bugs went in, he came out a moment later with a bag full of school stuff and a sheet of paper with her schedule printed on it. "Here ya go Yuui. Your bag with included textbooks, and your classes schedule." Bugs said with a grin, Yuui grabbed the paper and then her bag. She had to lift it with two hands cuz of how heavy it was. "Also, you an Babs here got da same first period class. And ya got a locker near her, So she can help ya around till ya get comfortable." Bugs told her, Yuui nodded as she saw her locker number and combo written on the paper. "Here, Let's go put a few of these books in your locker." Babs said as she helped Yuui to find her locker, and to make sure she didn't fall over from the weight of her bag.

"Here we go, Locker #27, just two down from mine." Babs said as Yuui set her bag down and opened the locker. "Okay, from the looks of your schedule. You won't need any of these books till after lunch." Babs said as she handed Yuui 4 books to put in her locker, that left about 3 books in her 'in school' bag. A suitable amount to carry till lunch. "C'mon, we should get to our first class." Babs said as Yuui closed her locker and grabbed her bag. '**Which is?**' Yuui wrote down, Babs smiled. "Physics, taught by Mr. Roadrunner." Babs explained.

(A/N: I'm not sure if that's exact, but i want the first class to be taught by my fav Looney Tune!XD Also, he and Wile talk in this story)

Yuui nodded and smiled as they walked. She'd heard of how Roadrunner use to always be getting chased by Wile E Coyote, and she couldn't believe he taught here. He was her idol and inspiration for her running, she always kept traning to get faster to one day be super fast like Roadrunner. She explained this to Babs on their way to class, she was sure she could trust her.

When they got to class it was only a few minutes to the bell, everyone was already in class but it hadn't started yet. Yuui got nervous when Babs opened the door and she saw all the other kids, she hoped they'd like her. "Good Morning Babs, Who's that you got there?" Roadrunner asked, smiling at them. Yuui had been standing behind Babs, and was basically hiding behind her. "Good Morning Mr. Roadrunner . This is Yuui, she's a new student." Babs said, trying to move to the side so the teacher could see her, but Yuui held her still. "She's really nervous, mainly cuz she doesn't talk." Babs explained, Yuui smiled a bit at Roadrunner, then she wrote something down. '**I can talk, I just am not aloud to talk till a certain requirment is filled****.**' Yuui explained, Roadrunner nodded. "Interesting. I'm sure you'll get along with Calamity and Little Beeper well, they don't talk either. " Roadrunner said, Yuui nodded. Then Babs just had to go and tell Roadrunner about how he's Yuui's idol, and all that stuff. Yuui got wide eyed and then ducked her head down, she was so embarassed. She could feel her cheeks burning with a red hot blush. "Is that so? You sure she wanted you to say that? Cuz she looks pretty embarassed." Roadrunner said with a grin as Babs looked at Yuui. "Oh! Yuui, I'm sorry! I thought when you told me that you wouldn't mind me telling him!" Babs explained, Yuui sighed and nodded. '**It's alright...But i think i would like to go sit down now****...**' Yuui wrote, Babs smiled and tugged her back to the desks and sat her in one and sat in one next to her.

During class, Yuui could see everyone glancing at her. She hoped they wouldn't start asking her quetions after class, she was embarassed enough when Mr. Roadrunner introduced her and explained how she didn't talk. Everywhere around her she could hear whispers about how she was like those two that mentioned earlier, then she started hearing people say they thought she was just a freak. She mainly heard it from one or two people but it was enough to tear through her wall of what little confidance she had today. When she heard the teacher say that class was over she stood immiediatly, but that wasn't soon enough. Before the nicer toons could approach her she got three snobby looking girls turning her instead. "OMG, look at her. I bet she's a wimp! Let's find out!" She heard coming from a bunch of girls until out of nowhere someone pushed her down, the teacher had his back turned so he hadn't seen. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Wait, Why am I asking you? You can't talk!" The girl who pushed her said sarcasticly. "I bet she doesn't speak cuz she's too retarded! Huh? You a retard fox girl?" Another one said, Yuui felt tears run down her face. She still made no sound, she couldn't until the condtion was fulfilled. "Aww, We made the little fox cry. Poor fox! NOT! Why don't you just crawl back into the burrow you came from you ****ing moron!" The last one shouted, that was the time that Roadrunner heard, he also saw Yuui run out of the room crying. "Excuse me! You shouldn't talk to people like that! Especially when it's their first day! Down to the principal's office!" Roadrunner told the three girls, then he stepped out of the class and saw Yuui sitting on the ground outside of the class.

"Yuui? Are you alright?" Roadrunner asked, Yuui shook her head as she silently cried. He kneeled down beside her. "It's okay to not talk Yuui, I know how it feels. I had to do the same thing when I was young, the thing for me though is that I didn't get to talk till even after I was an adult. It doesn't make you any less smart, I know this for a fact seeing as I'm pretty smart and I had to spend most of my life running away from a genious coyote. He didn't talk either, yet he's a genious. Same goes for Calamity and Little Beeper and You. " Roadrunner told her, she had looked up at him a little ways in. Roadrunner smiled. "C'mon, I bet Babs and her friends are worried about you." Roadrunner said and Yuui nodded, they both stood and Yuui saw Babs waiting a little ways away with her friends. Before going over to them, Yuui wrote something down. '**Thanks****...**' She showed him and after he read it, he smiled, she checked to see if they weren't looking and gave him a light hug. "You're welcome." Roadrunner said as she quickly ran over to where the others were. "Cheering up another student?" Roadrunner turned to find Wile standing behind him, who had heard everything. "You bet." He smiled up at his long time friend. "Well, even if you are smart enough to have gotten away from me.. I'm still a genious, and a whole lot smarter." Wile teased. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! Can't catch me! Meep!Meep!" Roadrunner said as he took off with Wile at his heels, they ran past the little toons as well.

"Wow, Mr. Roadrunner and Mr. Coyote are still doing that." Plucky said as the teachers ran by. "Yeah, but now it's for fun." Buster said with a grin. "Hey Babs, Isn't that like your friend there?" Shirley asked, Babs turned to see Yuui coming over to them. "Yeah! Hey, you okay? I saw you run out of the room crying." Babs asked, Yuui nodded. "Well, You gonna introduce us Babsy?" Buster asked, Babs nodded. "Guys, This is Yuui. She doesn't talk, like Calamity and Little Beeper." Babs explained, Yuui smiled at them. That's when they saw two figures zoom past them. '**Who was that?!**' Yuui asked. "Oh that was Little Beeper and Calamity. they're always chasing eachother."Babs said as she continued to go on about stuff. Yuui continued to look as the speeding duo left her sight. She knew she wasn't familiar with the school yet, but she really wanted to meet the two people here who would apparently get along with her so well. Using her trained speed, she zipped away in the direction they went. "Hey, Where'd Yuui go?" Buster wondered, everyone looked around.

'Where are they?' Yuui wondered, she stopped to take a breather though she didn't really need it. What she didn't know was that something had spotted her.

Little Beeper had been running since the end of physics, he actually wanted to go see if he could find that new girl, but Calamity just wouldn't leave him alone! He hadn't even gotten a good look at her, he just knew her name was Yuui and she didn't talk just like him and Calamity. That's when he spotted the most gorgous looking girl ever! He stopped near her and whistled , she jumped in surprise and turned to him. 'Woah, What a cutie!' Little Beeper thought as he smiled at her, she just looked at him.

'OMG! He's so cute!' Yuui thought as Little Beeper smiled at her, she almost forgot to smile back. Then Little Beeper held up a sign. '**Hi there, I'm Little Beeper.**' Yuui smiled. '**I know, I've heard a few things. I'm Yuui****.**' Little Beeper whistled again. '**That's a cute name, almost as cute as you.**' Yuui blushed at the compliment. '**You're not so bad yourself****.**' Yuui giggled when she saw Little Beeper blush, that's when the bell rang. '**Uh oh, I gotta find my next class. See ya Little Beeper****.**' Yuui smiled, then taking a risk, gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that she bolted away, leaving a stunned Little Beeper in her dust. His eyes filled with hearts and he touched his cheek. 'She KISSED me!!!' He thought, running to his next class.

Yuui somehow managed to find her next class, but before entering she stopped and leaned against the wall. She touched her fingers to her mouth, still feeling the tingle from contact. 'Could he be....oh i hope so!' She thought as she entered her class, though not confidant she could focus at all.

Finally she managed to make it through both of her remaining classes till lunch, she was about to leave when someone stopped her. Turning, she found a girl bird standing there. "Hey, you're the new girl right? I was just wondering because i heard something but...Is it true that you kissed Little Beeper?" She asked, Yuui froze, a huge bright red blush on her face. Nervously, she looked at the ground and fidgeted. The girl giggled. "I get it if you're embarrassed, you don't have to tell me. Just curious, bye." She said as she walked off, with a sigh of relief, Yuui made her way out of the class. As she was walking, someone bumped into her, knocking her bag from her shoulder and spilling it's contents. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see ya there! Here, let me help you." A male voice said as someone kneeled down and helped her grab her things. Yuui looked up a bit to see a male dog helping her. When she stood the male froze, he went speechless. Snapping out of it quickly, he handed the books and papers to her. "I really am sorry, I wish i could make it up to ya." He said, then he looked at her bag. "You're new here right? How's about I buy you're lunch for ya! I didn't see anything when your dropped your bag." He suggested, Yuui shook her head quickly. She really just wanted to spend lunch with Little Beeper. "Aww really? Well then, I guess I owe ya one. So you need any kinda favour, you just come to me." He said, Yuui nodded. Once that was over a done with, she made her way to the cafateria. 'Gosh, I haven't seen Babs all day. I hope she's not mad at me.' Yuui thought, entering the room.

"Hey! There's Yuui! Wonder where she's been?" Babs said as she went to get her friend, but stopped when Yuui made her way directly over to where Little Beeper sat with Calamity. The way Yuui smiled shyly at Little Beeper made things click in Babs' head, she smirked. 'Those two **would** make such a lovely couple....' Babs plotted.

(A/N: Not sure if it's in the real thing but LB and Calamity are friends even though Cal chases LB in this.)

Yuui softly tapped Little Beeper on his shoulder, she smiled shyly when he turned. '**Hi****...**' Yuui greeted silently, Little Beeper broke into a huge grin. '**Hey! See Calamity! This is the girl I told you , meet Calamity Coyote. Calamity, Yuui.**' Little Beeper held out his sign, Calamity smirked. '_You mean this is the girl that __**kissed**__ you? _' Little Beeper and Yuui blushed, Yuui nibbled her lower lip alittle as if to prevent the tingly feeling from returning. '**Yuui, where's your lunch?**' Little Beeper asked, Yuui shrugged. '**Don't have one, besides..I'm not really that hungry****.**' Yuui explained. '**Alright, if your sure.**' Little Beeper agreed, Yuui then looked around, she saw Babs and her friends looking at them. '**Mind if i sit with you two?**' She asked, Little Beeper moved over and smiled. Yuui smiled back and sat down.

"Hm...I wonder why they don't talk..." Babs said out loud, Buster grinned. "Well, Why don't we ask Mr. Roadrunner and Mr. Coyote? They're those two's mentors." He suggested, Babs grinned. "That'd be awesome! I love to finally know why they don't speak." She agreed then grabbed Buster and dragged him with her out of the cafateria. "Hey! I didn't mean now!" Buster complained, but as usual, Babs wouldn't listen.

They finally got to Mr. Coyote's class, deciding to ask him first since his class was closest to the cafateria. "Mr. Coyote. Can we talk to you?" Babs asked as they walked in, Wile E looked up from something. "Sure, What is it?" He asked, standing from his desk and walking over to the two bunnies. "Well, We were wondering. Why don't Calamity, Little Beeper or Yuui talk?" They asked, Wile E smiled. " I think this is something both me and Mr. Roadrunner should explain. Seeing as we both know some parts that the others doesn't." Wile E said as he walked to the door, he then to a big breath and whistled loud, In a second Roadrunner showed up. "What's up Wile?" Roadrunner asked, then he saw Babs and Buster. "Wait, Let me guess. They're asking 'bout Cal,LB and Yuui?" Roadrunner guessed, Wile E nodded. "Well? Why don't they?" Babs asked, Roadrunner walked in and stood by Wile E. "You see, all three of them have a condition that needs to be met before they are aloud to speak. All of them can speak, they're just not aloud. If they wanted, they could go and speak without fulfilling the condition, but that would mean going against their ancesters traditions." Wile E explained. "Well then, What's their condition?" Buster asked, Wile E looked to Roadrunner. "It's a touchy subject, and kind of why me and Wile E here couldn't speak till we left the desert and came here." Roadrunner paused, looking to Wile E to make sure he wanted him to explain. Wile E nodded. "Each of them has to experience the feeling of love before they are aloud to speak." Roadrunner finished, Buster looked surprised while Babs was grinning huge. "Babsy...I know that look, what'd you have planned?" Buster asked, Babs grin grew more. "I bet that two of those three will be talking soon." Babs said as she walked out of the room. "What was that all about?" Roadrunner asked, Buster sighed. "Oh nothing. Just Babs...Being Babs..." He said as he left to catch up to her. "Well...If either of them is going to starting talking soon, I hope they're sure of it. " Wile E said as he went back to his desk. "You said it." Roadrunner said, then with his famous Meep!Meep! he took off to his class.

A little while later lunch ended and everyone headed back to class, but instead of usually running to class, Little Beeper walked with Yuui. He didn't even run when Calamity chased him, he simple stepped to the side to avoid capture and kept walking. '**What's your next class Yuui?**' Little Beeper held out a sign. '**Gym...You?**' Yuui wrote on her note pad. '**Same, this is gonna be fun! Miss. Lola is a great coach.**' Little Beeper answered as they arrived at the gymnasium, they both went into each of the seperate change rooms to get into their gym clothes.

(A/N: Not sure if Lola is in Tiny toons, don't think she is, but she'd be an awesome gym teacher. And i can't think of anyone else!)

Yuui came out in a pair of blue short-shorts and a white tank top that Babs lent her, she spotted Little Beeper stretching and walked over. She tapped Little Beeper, who turned and had his eyes pop out of his head! 'WOAH! H-O-T! Hottie!' Little Beeper thought as he whistled at her, Yuui blushed since a few others around them turned to look and a few giggled at the sight. Before anything else could happen the coach came in, she smiled and told the students to warm up with a few laps. Little Beeper took off in a flash, and surprisingly, Yuui was about right behind him and Buster. She could see peoples surprised faces as she zoomed past them, and she enjoyed every one, she trained for this, cuz Roadrunner was her idol. To be fast like Roadrunner, that was her goal. Then she looked at Little Beeper, and something changed. Her heart beat a little faster, and her legs got a little tingly, resulting in her not watching where she was running. "Yuui look out!" Someone called before she collided with Buster who had slowed down alittle. The world spinned for a moment as she fell onto the floor, Buster sat beside her trying to clear his head. '**I'm so sorry Buster! I wasn't paying attention! I hope your not hurt.**' Yuui wrote and showed him, he just stood up and dusted himself off. "It's alright Yuui, I don't always pay attention during class either." Buster said as he gave her a hand up, Yuui smiled sheepishly, remembering why she wasn't paying attention. "C'mon, Coach said we're done running." He said as they walked over to where the coach was dividing up the teams for a game of dodgeball.

All throughout gym, Yuui just couldn't focus! Whenever her eyes landed on Little Beeper, it was like she was under a spell. With a sigh, she exited the change room. To her surprise she found Little Beeper waiting for her, she smiled at him as they left the gym. After that, each class got worse, everytime she let her thoughts stray from whatever class she was in, she'd think about him! By the end of the day she made a clear decison to go ask Roadrunner about it, seeing as he knew about the whole no speaking till this thing.

When she arrived at Mr. Roadrunner 's class, she was surprised to see Little Beeper there already. Yuui heard a bunch of beeping sounds, her guess was that was Little Beeper's way of communicating with Roadrunner since he's his mentor. She was peering in by the door and thought they couldn't see her, Boy was she wrong. As the two talked, Roadrunner glanced up and saw her. He said something to Little Beeper and Yuui watched as he turned around and spotted her, knowing she was caught, she stood in the door way. "C'mon in Yuui, I'm guessing you're here the same reason as LB here." Roadrunner said, Yuui shyly walked in, glancing at anything but the two other people in the room. "Well, seeing as i haven't gotten that far into it. You both are here to get clarification for your condition that keeps you from speaking right?" Both nodded shyly, neither looking at other. "Well then, both of you. Explain it to me, and i'll tell you if it's right." He said, telling Little Beeper to go first. Shyly, he wrote it down and showed them. '**When I see her, i can feel myself loosing control. I have to keep myself in check to stop myself from doing something stupid around her. Her smile makes me see stars, and just her makes my heart pound. It feels like i'm flying whenever i'm around her. That would just be a brief summary of it.**' Roadrunner nodded then told Yuui to go, she nervously wrote it down. '**One glance at him and it feels like i'm under a spell, my heart beats faster then ever and my legs go weak. I can feel a blush flare on my face everytime he compliments me, even without words. I can't focus on anything now because my thoughts are always on him, if i don't keep my mind on one thing i'll start to think about him and be lost in thought till someone does something...**' Roadrunner smiled, he knew they didn't use names because the person was in the room. "Well, from what you said. I'm pretty sure it's right. But i need to do one more test." Roadrunner smirked. "I'll be right back, stay here and i'll be right back." Roadrunner said as he left the room, but secretly stood there and watched the two.

'**So...Which girl do you like? I bet it's someone like Babs or Fifi isn't it?**' Yuui looked down sadly, Little Beeper shook his head. '**No, but which guy do you like? Cuz all of them have been taken at some point.**' L.B asked, Yuui shrugged. '**Well, I'm pretty sure the one I want hasn't been taken....**' Yuui looked at him, as if wanting to do something. '**Oh really? Not many of them around school...**' L.B looked back at her. '**And what if he's in this very room? Still can't guess?**' Yuui admitted, she blushed when Little Beeper finally got it. '**You mean....You like...me?!**' Yuui nodded shyly, Little Beeper smiled wide. He then got an idea, he hoped it was right. 'If I'm wrong...Please forgive me ancestors!' Little Beeper thought, he gulped. "....I Love you....Yuui...." Little Beeper confessed, Yuui lightly gasped when she heard his voice. A little high pitched cuz of his age, but smooth and soft all the way! "....Little Beeper...." Yuui cooed softly, and smiled sweetly at him. In a sudden rush, Yuui tackled L.B in a hug and covered him in small kisses. Before she let go, she gave him one more kiss, directly on the lips. Little Beeper had kiss marks all over his face and hearts in his eyes, he let loose a loud whistle and around in a circle a few times to celebrate his success. Yuui giggled as she watched Little Beeper, then she walked closer to the door. "C'mon...I think I wanna show off my cutie of a boyfriend." Yuui said loud enough for L.B to hear, she wasn't use to talking just yet. "Yes Ma'am!" Little Beeper said as he raced to Yuui's side, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Um...Before we go, you might want to wipe all those marks off your face." Yuui said as she pulled out a red handkerchief thingy, wiping a little kiss mark from his cheek. "Nah, Proves that this bird is taken." Little Beeper said, winking at her. "Hm, you're right. In that case, I should probably replace two of my brand marks." Yuui said, leaving another mark on his cheek and then giving him another kiss on the mouth. Little Beeper, who basically became silly putty after that, smiled wide at this. Yuui smiled and started to walk to her locker to grab her bag, L.B quickly snapped out of it and ran after her.

Roadrunner watched from the door, chuckling lightly at the many lip prints on the little roadrunner's face. He'd seen the whole thing, and was surprised that Yuui started it and told him first. But was proud that Little Beeper and Yuui were finally able to live without any restrictions. "Darn, And i was sure Calamity would be able to talk first...Guess you win the bet." Wile E said, stepping beside him. "Of course, you expected something else? Us roadrunners have a way of charming the ladies." Roadrunner said with a smirk. "Oh, now you're not aloud to chase me for 2 weeks AND you have to spend more time doing something besides being locked away with computers and all your 'genious' stuff." Roadrunner reminded the coyote, turning to him. "Well then, I guess I'll have to find someone who'll make sure I do that." Wile E joked. "Good luck with that, no one besides me and Bugs can put up with you! See ya later Wile E." Roadrunner said, and with a quick wink he was gone. "Nutty little bird..." Wile E said with a smile as he walked off too.

Later, Yuui and L.B ended up at Babs' house. Everyone was hanging together when they showed up. "Hey!!Where'd you go after school? I looked all over!" Babs said as she ran over, then she noticed the kissy marks all over Little Beeper's face. "Oooo I see what you two were doing now...Hhhhmmmm?" Babs said suggestively, her eyebrows bounced up a down a bit. "Marking your territory huh? Well then, I guess we have to tell everyone else. Wait, you don't have the mark on you Yuui. Geez, Someone could snatch you away from Little Beeper without knowing you two were together." Babs said innocently, then smirked when Little Beeper got a frantic look on his face. He grabbed Yuui by her arms and placed a dozen or so kiss on her. There weren't any lips markings like with a girl, but thanks to his beak- though rounded- a few tiny dents were left on her and he grabbed her arms so tight they left finger prints. "Hey everyone! Come check out the newest and one of the cutest couples in acme acres ever!" Babs shouted, everyone came out and gapped at the sight of Little Beeper locked in kiss with Yuui, who looked to be in heaven. "WOOO Go Little Beeper!" Buster and Plucky cheered, Babs and Shirley glared and shut them up. "Don't ruin the moment!" They scolded, the boys used their puppy eyes to get out of it. That's when they heard the loud smack of the lovely couple's kiss ending, Yuui sat with her head hanging backwards, a huge smile plastered on her face, and hearts filling her half-lidded eyes. Little Beeper blushed when he saw the others and quickly snapped Yuui back to reality. "So, Can you two talk now? Since you guys are together that means you guys are in love. huh huh?" Babs asked, both nodded. "You bet! And you won't believe how hard it was to start in the first place." Little Beeper said, all the girls gasped, charmed just by the bird's voice. They came running after him till Yuui stepped infront of him. "Excuse me. I believe he's MY territory, he even wanted to keep the marks on. " Yuui said in her soft voice, that's when the guys got struck. "Uh oh...I think we gotta run L.B!" Yuui said as they ran away from their love struck friends. "Well...I guess you had an interesting first day at Acme Loo huh?" Little Beeper asked as they ducked around a corner to pause for a breath. "Yeah, though I'm guessing things like this are gonna happen everyday huh?" Yuui guessed, Little Beeper nodded. "Usually it's even more chaotic!" He said with a chuckle, both laughed a bit until they heard their friends catching up. "Uh oh...Let's bolt!" Yuui said as they took off running. Just another ordinary day in Acme Acres...

_**The End!**_


End file.
